


Heroes

by Gort



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Coulson wins, Fluff and Humor, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Scis and Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: AU Season 3. Jemma and Bobbi really shouldn’t have left Hunter and Fitz in charge of Halloween costumes.Beta'd by Sunalso!





	Heroes

 

“Jemma!” Fitz hissed, sliding behind her and clutching her hips. “You have to hide me.” 

He ducked his head slightly as she turned in confusion, a tablet in her hands, and tamped down on the sizzle of lust that ran up her spine. “Fitz, we’re in the lab," she murmured under her breath.

“It’s an emergency!”

“Aha!” Hunter said, bursting through the door. “I knew I’d find you in here. It’s here, you’ve got to come see it.”

“What’s here?” Jemma asked, confused.

Fitz straightened up, scowling, and crossed his arms. “I told you, I am not wearing that.”

Jemma’s eyebrows shot up. “Um, perhaps this isn’t a conversation we should be having in the lab?” Her eyes darted around, noting that none of the techs were looking in their direction, which meant they were definitely all listening. While it wasn’t exactly a secret that she, Fitz, Bobbi, and Hunter were…close, she really didn’t think it was anyone’s business what went on behind closed doors.

“Well, he refuses to talk about it any other time!” Hunter put his hands on his hips and Jemma opened her mouth, then closed it again, still unsure as to what, exactly, they were talking about. She really couldn’t remember any conversations about bedroom activities that Fitz had balked at, and Hunter was usually so good about toeing the line when someone was uncomfortable.

This was all very odd.

“Just try it on, please,” Hunter wheedled. “I got the most recent version. There’s not even any tights!”

 Jemma’s eyebrows crept upwards. “Tights?”

“Can’t I just be Commissioner Gordon?” Fitz asked.

Hunter pulled a face. “What? No, that’s boring!”

Dropping her head to her hand, Jemma let out a sigh. “Oh my god, is this about the Halloween party?”

“I’m going as Batman,” Hunter said. “And Fitz is going to be Robin.”

“No.” Fitz pointed a stern finger at him. “I am absolutely not.”

Hunter’s grin turned devilish. “But what if-”

Jemma hastily dropped her tablet on the nearest bench and grabbed Hunter’s arm while reaching over to clasp Fitz’s hand. “Okay, time to continue this elsewhere,” she interrupted, her voice cheerful. Hunter winked at her and she barely managed to suppress a smile as she propelled them all into the hall. “You’re both ridiculous,” she said as the lab doors closed behind them.

Fitz made a noise of protest. “I don’t see why I have to be Robin.”

“Because it was my idea, so I get to be Batman,” Hunter said smugly. He bounced on his toes a moment, beaming at Jemma. “Want to know what I got for you?”

Jemma glanced over at Fitz, who shrugged, and turned back to Hunter. “You got me a costume too?” she asked, touched.

“And Bobbi,” Hunter said, heading down the hall. “This is going to be so great.”

“You know,” Jemma mused as they walked. “If anyone’s going to be Batman, it really should be Bobbi.”

Hunter turned, frowning. “Excuse me, we’ve already settled this. It’s my idea, so I get to pick, and I’m going to be Batman.”

“Babe,” Bobbi said, sounding amused. She was leaning against the doorway of the common room with an icepack in her hand, her hair up and wearing her training gear. Jemma had a sudden urge to lick a stripe up her throat and see how she tasted. “Why are you three arguing about Batman?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Hunter sighed. “Except Fitz refuses to be Robin.”

Bobbi put a hand over her mouth, but not before Jemma caught her smile. “See?” Fitz said, gesturing. “It’s a terrible idea.”

“It’s a fantastic idea,” Hunter countered, glaring at Bobbi and slipping past her into the common room. She stopped him to press a kiss to his cheek before letting him go and he looked slightly mollified. Jemma and Fitz followed, and Hunter plopped down on the couch, scowling.

“Well, what if I was Robin?” Jemma said.

Hunter dropped his head back and let out a sigh. “You were going to be Batgirl.”

“Batgirl?” Jemma wrinkled her nose.

“Or Poison Ivy?” Hunter said hopefully, lifting his head.

“Well, I am definitely not wearing pigtails and booty shorts to a company Halloween party,” Bobbi said, plopping down next to Hunter and slinging her legs over his. He patted her thigh and took the icepack, placing it gently over her bad knee.

“Give me a little credit here,” Hunter said. “You were going to be Catwoman.”

Bobbi laughed and Jemma perched on the arm of the couch behind her, twisting a strand of blonde hair around her finger. Bobbi tipped her head back into Jemma’s lap, looking up at her. “I don’t think we should have left them in charge of costumes.”

“I told you we should have just gone as a molecule.”

“But most of the ones with four atoms are poisonous gases,” Bobbi pointed out.

Jemma sighed. “Yes, that is unfortunate.”

“See?” Hunter said, tugging Fitz down to sit beside him. “Isn’t Robin a better choice than a poisonous gas?”

Fitz narrowed his eyes. “I’m honestly not sure at this point.”

“Let’s pick something else,” Bobbi said.

Hunter groaned, dropping his head onto Bobbi’s shoulder. “Why?”

“We’ve come up with a lot of great costumes, Lance, we’ll think of another one."

“I liked the Halloween where you were Wonder Woman and I was the bad guy.”

“You just liked the skirt,” Bobbi laughed.

“And the lasso,” Hunter smirked.

“Remember that time I went as Xena?” Bobbi said.

“Oh, were you Hercules?” Jemma asked Hunter.

Hunter wrinkled his nose. “Of course not, that’s an entirely different show.”

“He was Gabrielle.” Bobbi grinned. “I spent all night saving him.”

“I just wanted to be the hero this one time,” Hunter said, lapsing into a sulk.

Bobbi patted the hand on her knee. “You’re our hero, babe.”

“But I’m still not going as your sidekick,” Fitz said firmly.

***

Coulson came to stand beside Jemma, who was waiting for Bobbi to return with a couple of beers. “Love the hair.”

Jemma reached up to touch the buns on either side of her head. “Bobbi helped me,” she said cheerfully. “She had this whole Leia costume already.”

“Of course she did,” Coulson smiled. “She makes a good Han, too.”

Jemma grinned, spotting Bobbi coming back from the beverage table. “She really does.”

“Do I want to know how we ended up with two Batmans?”

“Not really,” Jemma sighed.

“Sounds good.” Coulson lifted his beer as Bobbi arrived and passed a drink to Jemma. “Happy Halloween. Enjoy the party.”

He started to move away before Jemma realized he was in his usual suit and tie. “Sir,” she said, reaching out to touch Coulson’s arm. “You didn’t dress up?”

“Of course I did.” Coulson began to undo his shirt buttons until Jemma could see a bright red ‘S’ on a field of blue. He gave her a wink. “Don’t tell.”  

Jemma let out a laugh. “Your secret identity is safe with me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @robotgort on Tumblr


End file.
